The aim of this revised proposal is to develop level IV interactive videodisc courseware to enable perinatal nurses to attain/maintain electronic fetal heart monitoring (EFHM) skills significant to early detection/intervention in fetal distress. Courseware will be designed with flexibility to ensure relevance for perinatal nurse practitioners' continuing education needs and for nurses in basic/graduate/certification programs. Phase I begins with data collection activities to: 1) determine existing and desired clinical competencies of perinatal nurses in EFHM; 2) identify methodologies/instructional support materials being used to teach EFHM; 3) analyze existing instructional materials in relation to proposed curriculum blueprint for the purpose of: 4) determining the availability/acceptability of existing courseware for repurposing. Phase I will culminate in the identification of the current strengths/limitations of education methodologies/resource materials available for teaching EFHM and the identification of materials suitable for repurposing. Phase II activities include: 1) develop instructional design; 2) develop courseware; 3) pilot test courseware; and, 4) evaluate/revise courseware. Close collaboration with NAACOG will continue during all phases to insure the inclusion of EFHM content deemed essential to meeting emerging standards of care. National implementation and commercial marketing will be the focus of Phase III.